Earth V Star Wars
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: This is a story where you can suggest ANY NATION FROM ANY TIME PERIOD of Earth to Fight against ANY STAR WARS FACTION! Pls send suggests through the messages. Rated T because I don't know what to expect. Characters listed are ones the may appear later on.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME! This will tell you how you should expect this to go.**

 **If you want to suggest a Nation and Faction to fight message it in a format like this:**

 **Country Name**

 **Faction Name**

 **Year**

 **Current Conflicts**

 **Ex.**

 **German Empire**

 **Confederacy Of Independent Systems (Seperatists)**

 **1916**

 **World War 1**

 **Cool huh (No not really) Now please START REQUESTING!**

 **Also I will continue my other story's I have just been at school and stuff.**

 **Stay AWESOME! (Unlike Me)**


	2. US, China, Russia, UK VS CIS Part 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of EARTH VS STAR WARS! Also when you are suggesting something please put the era it is in. EX: Old Republic Era, Clone Wars Era, Imperial Era, Legends Post-Endor Era Or Sequal Trilogy Era.**

 **United States Of America**

 **People's Republic Of China**

 **Russian Federation**

 **United Kingdom**

 **VS**

 **Confederacy Of Independant Systems**

 **Year: 2018**

 **Ongoing Conflits**

 **Syrian Civil War**

One fateful day in the year 2018 an unidentified object was discovered near the planet Jupiter by NASA's Hubble Space Telescope. The image found was that of a huge ship in the shape of a C with a circle sticking out of the middle. The United States reported this finding to the United Nations. The image,when looked at closely, showed at least 4 smaller but still noticeable ships that were thinner than the larger ship. The UN security council said to halt any military operations until a noticeable change took place. 3 days later the HST captured an image of the ships heading away from Mars towards Earth. The UN announced a state of alert worldwide and to prepare for a potential alien invasion. The People's Republic Of China (Or just China) expressed concerns over this and the fact that the US (which it has semi-close trade and bilateral relations with,though not nearly as close as nations such as Canada and France and the UK) could be in danger. China mobilized their military and brought all troops fighting in other nations back to China. The US was also doing this though it didn't bring ALL troops back. The American and Chinese forces were ready. Canada gave the US supplies and support troops while not getting totally involved in the possible war. Russia, due to its large size, thought that it may be threatened by the aliens and so prepared its armed forces. UK also joins since it is a close US ally.

2 Weeks Later...

The alien warships established contact with Earth. The ships above threaten the worlds leaders with destruction if they do not bow down to the Separatist Alliance. Earth refuses to bow and so the CIS launches a full scale invasion. The separatist warship _Divergent_ launches 40,000 Vulture Droids to secure air superiority over the planets "primitive' weaponry. A small squadron of the droids fly into US airspace over Edwards Air Force Base in California. 6 F-22 Raptors and 4 F-16s are launched against the 25 vulture droids. Jimmy Zacholo is in an F-16 as is his life-long friend Stage Lawrence. "What the hell are those things?" Jimmy asked as they flew towards the fighters. His friend responds with "I have no clue.". They engage. The F-16s fire missiles towards the Vulture Droids firing lasers at the incoming fighters. 5 VDs go down after the first missiles are fired. Lasers fly everywhere. 20v10. 3 Vulture droids get behind one of the F-16s and destroys it. The far more advanced VDs destroyed all but 2 F-16s (the ones Jimmy and Stage are in) and 3 F-22s. There were far more Vulture Droids and they were losing hope.

Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam-Pearl Harbor-Honolulu, Hawaii

Pearl Harbor was not faring well either. The many US Navy destroyers were firing their Anti-Aircraft guns at the attacking Vulture Droids. Explosions ripped through the sky as both VDs and Fighter Jets exploded in the air. The situation here seemed more dire than the one at Edwards Air Force Base as only a few VDs reached there. Here there were MANY THOUSANDS more. Some were redirected towards Edwards Air Force Base however. They were running low on jets and their SOS call received a reply stating that help would take from around 2-3 hours to reach them. Then out of nowhere many of the droids exploded in mid-air. The ground control reported an Aircraft carrier is heading for the harbor to get inside. The carrier goes slowly into the harbor with a red flag flying in front. It is the Chinese carrier _Liaoning_ which was China's first aircraft carrier,formerly a carrier for the USSR and sold by Ukraine. The carrier was launching more fighters into the sky as the AA guns fired rapidly.

Jacksonville Naval Air Station-Jacksonville, Florida

Jacksonville Naval Air Station was not holding any threat to the CIS yet they still engaged the enemy with what little they had. The UK announced they were sending backup to the station with some warships: the frigate HMS Richmond, the Guided Missile Destroyers HMS Dauntless, HMS Defender, and HMS Diamond, and the French carrier Charles De Gaulle, the only nuclear-powered carrier completed outside the US. France sent the carrier to assist the British fleet.

Washington DC-District of Colombia-USA

"We NEED to do something about all of these attacks!" says President Donald Trump

Vice President Mike Pence states "The UN is holding a meeting about these sudden attacks tomorrow in Geneva, Switzerland,"

Trump replies with "Perfect, we will both go."

Moscow-Central Federal District-Russian Federation

Moscow was being bombed by Separatist Hyena Bombers while the Russian Air Force was doing it's best to fight off the attacks. Russian President Vladimir Putin announced that an immediate State of Emergency would be declared for the whole Russian Federation after the US started to be attacked and Russian airspace was being threatened. The Russian Government had heard about China sending it's carrier over to assist the Americans at Pearl Harbor. Russia ordered troops to be sent to Alaska to protect it along with the US.

 **1 Day Later**

The world knows of the CIS attacks. They are attacking the Largest nations first so there will be less of a threat. The United Nations meet at Geneva, Switzerland at the Palace of Nations to discuss the situation. "These attacks must be STOPPED!" states French President Emmanuel Macron "I agree" Trump replies. The meeting has all of the World's Leaders from ALL UN Member and Observer States. The UN Secretary-General Antonio Guterres announced that "Israel and Palestine have agreed to work together for the sake of themselves and the world and to protect themselves from invasion. North and South Korea have also agreed as have the USA and Cuba." "Switzerland has decided to enter the conflict as an "Aggressive Neutral Stance" by which they will actively send troops but will not officially go to war.

Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam-Pearl Harbor, Hawaii-USA

The US and Chinese forces battled the CIS long into the night. They jointly destroyed many Vulture Droids. Chinese and American aircraft battle the Droids. They both land their aircraft. The commander of the American Base agrees to meet the Commander of the _Liaoning_ at the docks. They meet and agree to work together so as to secure both nations.

Jacksonville Naval Air Station

The Americans have been fighting desperately. The British and French forces are spotted coming to aid. They arrive at 11:00 AM the day after fighting started.

 **I HAVE FINALLY DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Please suggest more in the reviews and I will BE SURE to continue this. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
